With the launch of an unusual marine women's fragrance, a new trend began to be established in perfumery at the beginning of the 1990s, which was continued in numerous similar marine fragrance creations and peaked in very successful feminine perfumes in 1996 and 1997. However, as soon as 1991 a successful marine men's fragrance also appeared on the market and in 1997 a bodycare series having an extremely marine effect. Virtually all of these marine fragrances are based on 7-methylbenzo[b][1,4]dioxepin-3-one (Calon 1951®). This key compound is described in Beereboom, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,479 (“Beereboom”) together with derivatives which bear methyl, ethyl, propyl and butyl groups in the 7 position. Published patent EP 0 902 024 A1 describes the compound 7-propylbenzo[b][1,4]dioxepin-3-one and its use in perfumery. This compound comes under the general formula of Beereboom and has a similar odor to the abovementioned methyl derivative. To date, no further compounds of similar marine odor are known in perfumery.